


I think you love the kid more than me

by JesstheLes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dadschlatt!!, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Just call them skeppy and bad please jesus, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Parental Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur gives off mom vibes ngl, Wilbur is a softie, Will add more tags if it comes to it, english is my first language I’m just stupid, gayschlatt!!, i turned on auto caps for this, jschlatt is tired, no problematic I don’t think, not really if someone tries to fight me I will back down, tell me if this gets recced please, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesstheLes/pseuds/JesstheLes
Summary: Tubbo is Schlatt’s kid except Schlatt is a disaster and Wilbur is also a disaster but at least he can function (?)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this entered my mind at 3 am last night so keep that in mind as you continue :)
> 
> i’m not the best at ao3 bc it’s completely possible i’m illiterate. the fic is not complete yet, but it’s till working on how to fix it so that it says there’s gonna be more chapters. thanks for your patience, i’m stupid :)

“No, no, Wilbur you’re not listening to me, it’s pronounced es-press-o not ex-presso, what are on?!” Schlatt yells into his microphone. Wilbur could picture the man waving his hands wildly about and had to stifle his laugh. 

“What’s so funny, huh? You think I’m funny?!” He continues. Wilbur is having trouble controlling his laughter and eventually lets a giggle slip, which proceeds into a full blown laughing fit. 

He cuts off abruptly when Schlatt says he has to go on mute for a second. 

Except Schlatt never was very good at muting. 

“Hey, what’s up kiddo?” Wilbur hears small feet pat closer to whatever cheap microphone Schlatt has set up this time, the confusion mounting. 

“My tummy hurts,” a child’s voice says quietly. 

“Your tummy hurts? Well we better fix that shouldn’t we? C’mon I’ll give a couple Tums for your belly and a glass of water, and if you're feeling better in the morning I’ll see if Tommy can come over, alright Tubs?”

“Thank you, Papa,” the child says. Wilbur wishes Schlatt had his face cam on. 

Schlatt types out a quick message about a phone call he had to take into chat, and that he’ll be back soon, leaving Wilbur to sit in absolute confusion for exactly seven minutes and thirty nine seconds. 

Schlatt is a dad?

“Hey buddy, I’m back, what’d I miss?” Schlatt grunts as he slides back into his chair. 

“I- uhm, I stopped recording for a moment.”

“Oh? Any specific reason why?” Schlatt sounded nervous. 

“You… you were unmuted, Schlatt.” Wilbur never was one to hide what he knew, and he stood by that. 

“You don’t have to, to tell me anything, but it’d be pretty cool, I think at least-“ Wilbur starts. 

“Stop rambling, Wil. I didn’t mean to hide him from you, but no one besides my mom knows I have him.”

“And who’s him?”

“We’ll get to that. I guess I’ll start at the beginning,” Schlatt slightly stumbles over his words, and Wil can see that he’s stalling. 

“That is normally where you start, yeah.”

“Shut the fuck up, Wilbur. I’m starting now, be quiet.” Wilbur snorts. 

“In 2017, my cousin Olivia Willams had a baby, right? Liv and i had always been close, and her husband was one of my best friends, so it was unanimously decided that I was The Godfather of this baby. We kept in constant contact, and I was in the child’s life from the start. 

“A year after he was born, Olivia’s husband, Henry, contracted cancer. No one had the funds to put him through chemo, and he passed. I was the sole father figure for the kid, so I upped my visits. I basically lived at Liv’s place,” Schlatt heaves a big sigh. 

“Three months ago, Olivia Williams died in a tragic car accident on Route 33. Her child went to me. He’s been living with me since. He calls me dad, and he has no memory of the crash. The psychologists say it’s a coping mechanism in young children to block out traumatic events.” Schlatt turns on his face cam and connects it to the voice chat he’s in with Wilbur. 

Now that Wilbur sees Schlatt, he looks exhausted. The dark circles under his eyes are prominent. His mutton chops are gone, and his sweatpants have an orange juice stain on the knee. 

“Wil. Do you wanna meet my kid?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhh tubbo baby?? POG??? Mama Wilbur??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, it’s only 700 cus I’m tired

Toby. Schlatt’s had a kid. Schlatt’s kid is named Toby. Wilbur isn’t sure if he’s dreaming or high, but he figures it must be one of the two, because he’s never seen Schlatt so soft. 

Wilbur may have started out the day with a bit of a crush on the American, but he thinks he might have fallen in love as soon as Schlatt’s face softened and his voice picked up an octave when he heard the tiny taps of feet on his hard wood floor. 

“Hi! I’m Toby, but everyone calls me Tubbo, ‘cus it’s way easier to say. What’s your name? Oh, wait! What’s your favorite animal first? Mines bees! Do you play Minecraft? Do you like the Minecraft bees? They’re my favorite! Papa lets me play on his computer sometimes and I have my own world!” The kid sits on Schlatt’s knee and leans forward onto the desk, shoving his face into the camera. Wilbur can’t stop smiling. 

“Hi Tubbo! I’m Wilbur. My favorite animals are killer whales. I love the minecraft bees! One time I was playing minecraft and I made it so I could play as a bee!” He grins into the camera. Schlatt has a soft, tired smile playing on his face. 

“Really?! My best friend Tommy doesn’t like them as much, but it’s ok because I love him anyway. Pa said we gotta be nice to everybody no matter what they look like!” Tubbo leans even closer to the camera with a conspiratorial whisper. 

“Do you wanna know a secret, Wilbur?” All Wil can see are Tubbo’s huge eyes an inch away from the webcam. 

“Of course I wanna know a secret!” Wilbur whispers back into his mic. 

“Papa talks about you all the time,” Schlatt sits up a little straighter and hurriedly covers Tubbo’s mouth with his hand. 

“Hahaha, ok buddy, I think it’s time for bed, yeah? You’ve got to hang out with Tommy and Ranboo tomorrow, you’re gonna need your energy,” Schlatt says loudly. 

Tubbo nods solemnly. His mood bounces right back and he turns and waves energetically at the camera with a huge grin. He was missing one of his front teeth. Wilbur fell a little more. 

When Tubbo was finally asleep in bed, Schlatt collapsed into his chair with a huge sigh. 

“I’m coming to America,” Wilbur decides out loud. Schlatt falls out of his chair. 

“What!?” The top of Schlatt’s head poked out from under his desk. 

“You can’t raise a kid by yourself, are you kidding?”

“I-,”

“Wii remote strap baby doll.”

“Wil-“

“I’ll be there Wednesday.”

The next day, Wilbur wrote a list detailing everything he needed to pack and a separate list with everything he needed to get at the store before he leaves, because he’s a functioning adult, goddamnit. 

Schlatt has a melt down in his seat. Wilbur, at his house, taking care of his child; Wilbur, making split second decisions to uproot his life for who knows how many months, purely to help Schlatt out. 

Fuck. 

Planes are bad, Wilbur decides Wednesday. There’s a kid behind him repeatedly kicking his seat, and the old woman next to him doesn’t understand what headphones are. Wilbur really doesn’t want to hear the romance novel blasted directly into his left ear. 

It’ll all be worth it when he gets to Brooklyn, he thinks. The memory of Schlatt’s soft voice and Tubbo’s face smushed into the camera resurfaces and grins to himself like an idiot. 

“I know dear, this part always gets me, too,” the old woman next to him says, turning up the volume on her ebook even higher. 

Wilbur sighs and burrows down into his sweater for a nap. 

Schlatt paces the airport hallway, bouncing Tubbo on his hip. If he didn’t have the kid with him, he probably wouldn’t be able to be upright. 

“Papa, I gotta get down!” Tubbo whispers excitedly. 

“Why? What’s up, little man?” He slowly lowers Tubbo to the ground, and tries to grab his hand to keep him near. 

As soon as Tubbo’s little feet hit the floor, however, he took off running towards the airport gate. 

“Toby! Get back here!” Schlatt whisper-yells frantically. He runs after him, tripping over himself. 

Tubbo collides with someone’s legs and topples them over. Schlatt readies his apologies, but recognizes the little “oof” the stranger lets out. 

“Hi, Tubbo,” an exhausted Wilbur says from the floor. “Does everyone coming to America get this cute of a welcome party?” He says seriously as he gets up. Tubbo latches onto his leg. 

Schlatt can’t speak. Absolutely no one is allowed to look that good coming off of an eight-hour flight.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is short but the other ones will prolly be around 2,000 :)


End file.
